1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a readily manually supportable, actuatable and positionable tool for handling thin delicate panel components such as wafers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of devices heretofore have been provided for precisely engaging, picking up, moving, positioning and releasing various different forms of objects including electronic components. Examples of these previously known forms of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,141, 3,665,790, 3,651,957, 3,741,602, 3,802,049, 4,050,729, 4,179,803, 4,290,732 and 4,445,719. However, these previously known devices do not include the simplified structure and operational features of the instant invention which enable a worker to engage, pick up, move from one location to another and then disengage a relatively fragile electronic wafer in an efficient and confident manner.